Zumin ( Zen x Jumin)
by justademon666
Summary: Jumin and Zen experiment sexual acts and come across drama along the way to do with a certain blue haired male.
1. Day 1

_**I'm not dead! I'm**_ **back** _ **and after reading my old writing I realised how shit it was!**_

It was a normal afternoon in Zen's apartment. The Couple were relaxing together after a long night of unbelievable passion due to Jumins need to dominate Zen entirely and Zen's incredible stamina. The actor felt slightly frustrated that he was always the submissive one and intended to bring this issue up to the heir that night but after realising that tonight's chance was over he decided to try again and so the next day went as follows.

"Jumin?" The actor looked down at his current script, nervously shuffling his feet.

"Yes love?" The heir turned around quickly as he was in a rush to get to work that morning.

"how do you...feel about uh...age and roleplay?" Zen asked as his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Jumin immediately spat out the wine he was currently consuming.

"uh...Hyun I hardly think now is the time!"

Zen sighed returning to reading his script.

"Jumin there is never a time..."

"don't be like that Hyun... I love you...its just that my job is important too..." Jumin sighs "Zen how about you do what you want to me tonight then, its good to change things every once a while..."

Zen's eyes lit up tremendously when he heard the show was his tonight and that then he could reveal his deepest and darkest of kinks; having an audience, Ageplay and Humiliation were the top 3 he wanted to try out first. While Zen made his list Jumin left for work, Jaehee was already freaking out internally unfortunately for her and on any other day Zen would have yelled at Jumin for being such a jerk to her.

After a tremendously stressful day of work Jumin was looking forward to spending time with his beloved boyfriend, knowing little about what the actor had in store for him.

"Zen!" He exclaimed loudly but didn't hear a response so looked around first entering the kitchen and after he didn't find a trace of him he then tried Zen's bedroom which they had shared together for more than one night.

"Jumin!" Zen jumped into the heirs arms and kissed him happily. "I missed you"

"so that was all you wanted to do to me?"

"no! I want you to try some acting for me!" Zen chuckled mischievously to himself.

"something about this tells me I won't like it!" Zen hurriedly pushed Jumin into the connecting bathroom.

"put on the clothes I layed out for you!"

"oh you have got to be kidding me! Zen I cant wear this!" Jumin yelled.

"you jerk! You said you'd do what I wanted!"

"okay, okay I'll put it on!"

 ** _I'm already writing the next chapter but I wanted a cliffhanger_**


	2. Day 2

**_So here we are again_**

* * *

Jumin steps out wearing a girls school uniform and blushes heavily. Zen laughs and gestures him closer.

"that's it princess"

"I'm not your princess! For one I'm a guy and for two this is humiliating! I know you find humiliation sexy or whatever but please for once think how other people feel!"

"sorry I couldn't hear you what was that?" Zen glares at him. "Be a good girl for once and don't talk back when you're not asked."

"who are you my teacher?"

"I may as well be as you never have time for me anymore!" Zen teases.

"that's simply because I have a lot of work to do! You should know how it is as you're the 'workoholic'!" Jumin yelled falling for the bait.

Zen kissed him "I love you but don't even question my work!"

"Zen-" Jumin was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Jumin the theatre is closed down"

"what do you need me to do. I can open a new one-"

"Jumin worry about that later, right now I want you to myself and I don't want my job to get in the way at the moment." Zen pushed him into the wall. "Princess be a good girl for me hm?"

"Zen I'm not in the mood!" Jumin pushed him off and locked himself in the bathroom. "Just tell your 'beast' or whatever to calm down I don't want any." Jumin then sees that all of their close interactions have given him a boner and he turns bright red thinking how immature he's being, acting like a highschool student.

* * *

 ** _Im sorry once again I've been away for a very long time just that life got in the way XD_**

 ** _I hope I can find more time for the next update._**


	3. Day 3

**_Yayyy again_**

* * *

"I can't believe this! Aren't I supposed to be the dominant one!" Jumin yelled so Zen could hear.

"Jumin if you don't like it so much then why do you have a hard on?" Zen smirked on the other side of the door. As he hears a knock. "Oh trustfundkid can you get that then..."

"What?! In this outfit! Never!" Jumin blushes to the extreme considering the fact hes not had the time to sort out his...problem. "Im not doing it dressed like this and you cant make me!"

"urm...Hello? Jumin? Zen" A familiar voice speaks. "I know youre there i can hear you. I may be blind but im not deaf the maid told me Jumin was here."

Jumin knew it was impolite to leave the door unanswered especially when someone knew you were home. Also as this particular someone was his best friend Jihyun Kim or should he say V. Oh how he was going to punish zen after this but he was glad V still hadn't had the operation yet for this instance because he would never be able to face the poor man again after this.

"I'll get you for this Hyun!" He hissed under his breath as he unlocked to bathroom door and walked to the front door of the apartment. He hesitated and cursed himself out because since when has Jumin Han ever hesitated for anything dso then he quick threw open the door and pulled V inside.

"whoa! Uh at least give me a warning if you're going to grab me like that!" V seemed irritated, great one Jumin.

"Im sorry V I should have said something...Um how are your eyes?"

"as good as they'll ever be I suppose. Is Zen here?"

"yes of course he's here! I dont just wonder around peoples houses when they aren't here" Jumin joked and he saw V smile but got a dissapproving look from Zen. But it wasn't as if he cared what Zen thought. "So how long are you uh thinking of staying?"

"just an hour or so"

"Hi V...guess I'll make the three of us some hot drinks...coffee? Zen asked and Jumin nodded.

"uh tea actually" V smiled and requested and Zen left to make the drinks. "So Jumin I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." V smiled weakly and paled.

"Jihyun is something wrong? Are you sick? You look pale. Do you want me to call my doctor-" Jumin worried and fussed over V putting his hand on his forehead to check his temperature when V interrupted insisting he felt fine.

"Actually Jumin I would appreciate if I could talk to you alone...As in when Zen isn't around." V smiled liking that his friend cared so much about him.

"well Jihyun Zen just went to make us drinks so we are alone...What is it?" Jumin heard very well that his friend said he was fine but he also knew that he had a tendency to hide the truth for the protection of others.

"I don't know how to tell you this Jumin but since Rika...died...I've felt...different about you...I don't really see you as a friend anymore-" V gasped when Jumin grabbed his shoulders.

"W-what? W-what d-do you mean?! Did i do something wrong?!" Jumin was genuinely panicking, he didn't know what he'd do without his friend.

"what? Jumin you did nothing wrong..." V started too blush.

"then how come you don't see me as a friend?!" Jumin yelled.

"Jumin I think we should talk about this else-" He said trying to get his point across that he didn't want anyone else to know.

Jumin could only take so much and he had enough of it "No you tell me right now! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! KEEP EVERYTHING HIDDEN! YOOSUNG WAS RIGHT! I WANT NO MORE LIES!"

V was slightly shocked at hearing Jumin raise his voice and took a deep breath to remain calm. " Jumin I don't see you as a friend because I think I'm in love with you..." V sighed deeply. " now I'm sorry I ruined our friendship I'll just be going-"

Zen was walking in with the drinks when he heard Jumin yell and V's confession. He dropped the drinks and everyone heard the loud sound of them crashing to the floor.


End file.
